


Speak, again

by aturtlefromindia



Category: Naruto, Naruto (Anime) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:42:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25530787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aturtlefromindia/pseuds/aturtlefromindia
Summary: "To know what is right and choose to ignore it is the act of a coward." Kakashis words ring true as Naruto evaluates the motives of those around him. Without the nine tails and his ability to talk, he finds it more difficult to navigate the shinobi world, as well as one recently returned rouge nin. Dark. Trauma. Possible non-con. Post-war arc.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys. I’m rewriting a previous work of mine. If you were a fan of it or read it, you’ll know that this story was published a while ago. If this is your first time here, you can read this story independently. My goal is to improve on some of the issues I made and hopefully create a more realistic perspective on trauma and growth. Some aspects of the story will stay the same but others won’t be in the story at all. I suggest going into this without the notion that both stories are the same. All criticism is welcome. Thank you. (:

Sounds cluttered his headspace. Like a foreign language, the words jumbled together in his mind creating a concoction of confusion. He tried to discern individual phrases but nothing started to register until he felt control over his eyes. Slowly, he struggled to open his eyes, only to process a head of pink. Through squinting, he makes out full lips, forming circles and revealing teeth. They repeat the movement again and again until he realizes what they’re saying. _Naruto._

  
Like rising from the depths of the ocean, sounds gain more clarity and light grows brighter. His eyes grow larger and the rising volume of his name finally clicks in his mind.

  
“-ruto...Naru-....Naruto!” Her bitten lips snap him out his stupor. Releasing a breath he didn’t realize he was holding, Naruto looked around. Linen sheets cover his aching body. A tube disappears under those sheets, connecting his arm to a bag of clear fluid. A hand clasps his own and he tries to follow with his head, but there’s a burning pain that shoots through his neck. Like a splintered arrow, the pain sends tears to Naruto's eyes, causing him to clench the hand in his own. “Naruto,” she breathes out softly. Her voice is tinged with concern and something he can’t identify. _Was it pity?_

  
Again, he opens his eyes as the pain simmers down, to stare into her glassy pair. Unknowingly, his mouth tugs at the corners, almost instinctual. He tries to say it. He really does. But the blistering pain shoots through his neck once again. _Sakura._ Why can’t he say her name?

  
She presses firmly on his upper arm now, as if trying to warn him. “Naruto, please don’t strain yourself.” Her voice is so quiet that it cracks. It lessens only some of his agony.

  
 _Click_.

  
Someone enters the room, pulling their attention away from each other. He recognizes her immediately. Her eyes seem to sting at seeing him too. “Tsunade-sama,” Sakura starts in her uncharacteristically small voice. “I think he needs an explanation. Please.” Sakura squeezes his arm at her last word.

  
With a heavy sigh, Tsunade searches Naruto's eyes for some time, as if searching for the right thing to say. Stretching the time, she finds her resolve. Letting her head loll forward in defeat, her eyebrows begin to twitch together as she struggles to form the words.

  
“Forgive me Naruto. We really tried, Sakura and I. There was so much damage to your body. We didn’t even know where to start. I thought- We thought we would lose you.” Naruto flinched. “By the time we stopped your internal bleeding, your more superficial wounds already started to heal on their own. It caused scarring that we couldn’t reverse. Please understand that we tried. We really did.” As if having a vice grip on her throat, Tsunade squeezes out the rest of her apology. “The damage to your vocal cords had already scarred up when you arrived. You most likely won’t be able to speak again. It seems that Itac...”

  
Naruto misses the way tears press out of Tsunade's clenched eyes. Her speech swims in his head. He fails to grasp the slippering phrases. _I won’t be able to speak again?_ Naruto doesn’t hear the rest of her apology as his breath quickens. An image of painted nails flashes in his mind. The swirling of three tomoes invade his thoughts and strike the space behind his forehead. He can’t stop the smell of blood and evergreen occupying his lungs. It suffocates him. Foregoing restraint, Naruto clutches his neck, urging a breath to properly escape his mouth. He wants to purge those smells from his body but it only asphyxiates him more.

  
He can’t feel the slender hands that hold him down now. He can only feel the thick fingers that wrap around his throat. They pinch his skin and distract him from the humid breath against his ear. Naruto strains against his bindings but he’s locked in an iron-clad grip. The ring on the man's finger digs into his pulse and Naruto can’t help but cry out. No sound escapes him. No one can save him. Not even the pretty boy that watches him helplessly in his memories. The sweet relief of a dreamless slumber takes him. He forgets about the long-haired man, for now.


	2. Chapter 2

“It seems the last episode you’ve had was a month and a half ago. I think we’re really starting to make some progress, Naruto,” Inoichi muttered before taking a bite into the pork slice from his soup. Yellow juices slid down the sides of his mouth, dribbling back into the bowl. It felt savage to Naruto, almost like a hyena ripping into a live gazelle. For a moment, the contents of Inoichis bowl were writhing with sinews and tendons with blood laying thick. A bone swirled as his chopsticks searched for another bite. _Was that a finger?_

Naruto blinked. It was just udon, braised pork, and maybe mushrooms. _Right_ . He diverted his attention to the furnishings of the room. There was a weary desk between them, the framed photo of Ino on the wall, a withered chrysanthemum on the windowsill, and a tattered rug below his chair. Naruto thumbed the depressions that littered the sides of his wooden chair. _How many times have I memorized them?_

“My only worry is that you’re back on duty. I know Tsunade wants you to take your time too but she’s a softie for you. She trusts your word, you understand?” Inoichis eyebrows met in concern as his gaze drifted to the tight, collared sweater that Naruto seemed to always sport. It wasn’t his normal shade of bright orange, but more a muted grey. “Don’t let her believe you’re ready to come back as an Anbu if you’re actually not,” he punctuated. “If your visions get in the way again, you’ll be discharged. Permanently.” Inoichi paused, continuing to stare at the expanse of Naruto's clothed neck. Feeling the location of Inoichis eyes, Naruto lifted his hand to rub the back of his head. Caught in the act, he raises his eyes to lock with Narutos before speaking again. “Am I making myself clear?” Inoichis tone is softer now, almost resentful for his distracted glances. 

Naruto nodded, making his discomfort easily discernible. “Good,” the older man huffed out as if he were running out of air. “We’ll be looking for suitable missions for you but I’m not sure how long that will take. Until then, our meetings are still mandatory so I expect to see you next Thursday.” Naruto took that as his cue to rise. Waving his arm, the young blonde made his way out. 

“Um, Naruto?” A pause hung in the air as Naruto stood in the doorway. “You don’t only have to see me once a week. Just drop by whenever… I’ll be free.” Naruto pulled the sides of his lips up in response but Inoichi noticed it didn’t reach his eyes. The door shut, leaving the hesitant man seated in front of an unfinished bowl.

* * *

As he entered the street, Naruto lifted his head up to the resting sun. The splatters of pinks and purples melted into a darkening sky. He was late. He needed to hurry.

Pushing his legs forward into a steady pace, he pedaled forward to his destination. Seeing the sky starting to rapidly dim, Naruto knew she would be upset at him for being late. Again. Hopefully, Kakashi would be there to snuff out her frustration. Maybe then she wouldn’t look at him with such sad eyes.

The streets slowly grew alive with lights and chatter. Red lanterns illuminated his path as he walked by people that began to look younger and wore less. Thankfully, the crowd only started to get rowdier as Naruto reached his final destination for today. Shushu-ya.

Pushing away a flap to enter the pub, Naruto easily scouted the pink bob. Pushing past booming strangers, Naruto approached the table they sat at. Keeping his line of sight directed at her softly curling mouth, she rose from her seat. 

“Naruto,” she encircled his waist, pulling him into a tender hug. “You’re late.” Her voice barely heard over the conversations around them. 

Sheepishly, Naruto mouthed, ‘Sorry.’ She held his hand, guiding him to slide into the booth in front of her. 

“Yo.” Kakashi really did have a way with words. His one eye crinkled to greet him like his own version of a smile. Already, there were cups of sake on the table, some empty. Sakura's blush betrayed her as she downed another cup, earning a look of surprise from Kakashi. Almost like autopilot, Naruto fell into the ritual of conversing with Sakura and Kakashi. It mostly consisted of him nodding or mouthing a few words. The topics stayed the same. How are you feeling? What did you do today? When are you going to train with us? The answers were the same. Nothing changed. And then, they would discuss their own lives. Sakura mostly divulged this information but Kakashi did spout the occasional joke or two. Nothing changed. The routine felt good for Naruto. It was enough. Until today.

Keeping his head mostly down while Sakura bickered about her hospital duties and coworkers, Naruto noticed the pregnant pause. _How long had they been silent?_ He looked up, meeting their eyes for the first time in thirty minutes. 

“By the way, we wanted to tell you something.” Sakura started. Naruto waited, looking back and forth between the two. Sakura nervously looked to Kakashi as if stuck, her forehead scrunching up.

“I’ve been asked to become Hokage, Naruto.” Kakashi finished for her with his hidden smile. Straightening up, Naruto's mouth flew agape, quickly shifting into a smile. “In fact, I was asked a while ago. And I accepted. Tsunade feels time is wearing her down. So next week, I’ll be inaugurated and I want you to stand with me...for support.” Kakashi announced with a deep chuckle.

Naruto couldn’t help showing his teeth this time. His smile actually started to hurt. He couldn’t remember the last time he genuinely smiled like this. Something light bubbled in the pit of his belly. It quickly turned to stone as Kakashi continued. 

“But, the thing is, I’m inviting you three as team seven.” Naruto froze. _Three?_

Sakura, sensing Naruto's unease, quickly spoke. “We know it’s only been eleven months since…” She swallowed, refusing to continue that sentence. “And we don’t want to push you into anything. It’s up to you to take that step. If you want to, you don’t have to stand with us. You could be in the crowd to attend. We still want you there.” Her voice lowered, eyes fixed on her drink. “We want to see you, Naruto. To celebrate with you.” Naruto nervously pulled on his sleeves and checked the zipper of his collar, a habit he picked up. Looking away, his body sagged. A weight started to tire him. The day was stretching longer. 

Kakashi broke the tension by throwing back a drink. “If you don’t mind me asking, when was the last time you spoke to Sasuke?” Another weight pulled Naruto down. 

‘I don’t remember,’ Naruto picked at the skin above his nail, still refusing to look ahead at the two. A chair loudly scraped in the distance, making Naruto's attention flicker away.

“Please think about it Naruto,” Kakashi urged. “It means a lot to me if you’re there.” More weight. “You can just be in the crowd, like Sakura said.” More silence.

They dropped the subject.

* * *

The set of keys clattered on the side table, echoing off the bare apartment walls. The tick of a clock remained the only sound resonating in his ears. **11:52 p.m.** Naruto continued into the living space to perform his nightly tic. Inspect all rooms, check every window, look in all closets, lock all doors, and repeat until satisfied. Finally, Naruto felt his heightened anxiety deflate and removed his shoes. The rest of his clothes came off next. The second phase began.

Making his way into the bathroom, Naruto started the bath. He always turned only one knob. The steam from the water began to rise, coating the walls in a layer of perspiration. Naruto settled into the blistering water that turned his skin bright pink on contact. He lay there, letting his skin tremble under the water’s surface while his head leaned on the edge of the tub, looking up. Above him was a large mirror attached to the ceiling. It was a new installment. He put it there once he got back to Konoha. He used it to visually trace his scars. This was the only time he could look at himself.

Unwavering eyes stared ahead at lighter skin that marred him from the angle of his jaw all the way to the front of his Adam’s apple. There were more scars from that night, but his obsession revolved around his neck. And then he touched it. The skin there was puffy yet almost rubbery, unlike his normal, thin, smooth skin. Then, Naruto saw it. A strand of black hair floating behind him, like a tentacle lying in the wait. A rising pressure was building in his chest.

Naruto blinked. There were more strands. They grew longer and multiplied behind him. The pressure threatened to burst open his sternum. 

Naruto blinked hard. He didn’t immediately open his eyes. Inhaling and exhaling, he sought to calm the inflation of his chest. He tried to ease the quivering of his body. This time would be different. This time he would conquer. Shooting his arms out to grasp the sides of the tub, Naruto gave himself a moment. With a slow exhale, Naruto simultaneously opened his eyes.

There he was. Staring back at him, the pale figure with inky tendrils smiled sinisterly. In an instant, a large, ghostly arm shot out from the water to clasp Naruto's neck and pulled him under. Those red eyes, framed by thick lashes, were the last thing Naruto saw as his fight for control ensued. He kicked up water and clawed at the hand as hard as he could but he gained no leverage. During the strife, another wan hand reached out. This time, its black nails dragged down Naruto's abdomen to create a path to a spot between his legs. Naruto could feel his torso explode from fear, as it overrode his system. Flailing like a fish in a bear's mouth, Naruto felt the hand near his groin. 

_Bang._

A dull throbbing sensation manifested behind Naruto's head. Free of the hands that restrained him, he let his head sink for a moment. The water felt lukewarm now. Looking up again, through the wavering liquid, Naruto saw nothing. There were no bruises in the shape of fingers around his neck and no scratches on his stomach. He pulled himself up now and out of the tub. Turning to drain the tub, he noticed a chip on the surface where his head rested. A small ivory piece of the tub lay on the tiled floor. He decided to deal with it in the morning. 

Drying off, he patted his face free from the trickles of hot liquid running down his cheeks. _Were these tears or…?_

It doesn’t really matter.

_Tik. Tok. Tik._

**3:27 a.m.**

The clock felt loud in his ears. The bed rarely felt welcoming. It was one of those nights again. Yanking on a pair of boxers, Naruto laid down, not bothering to use the blanket below him. Kakashi and Sakura were swimming in his head tonight.

_Team 7, huh?_ They haven’t been teammates in years.


	3. Chapter 3

The world felt louder today. It was unusual for the morning. One sound, consisting of the shrieks and yelps of children on Naruto's block, stood out the most. Naruto shifted out of bed and dragged himself towards his closet. The washed-out turtleneck he pulled over his head covered that patch of skin with the pronounced scar. The scratchy fabric hung from his shoulders. Naruto noticed he barely filled out anything these days, as he shifted his weight between his feet. The floorboard creaked. He wasn't ever really in the mood for breakfast. 

His fingers encircled his neck over the coarse fibers of his collar. He pressed tightly, his face now beet red. Naruto stood there, weight shifting back and forth, feeling a burn in his lungs. Spots clouded the perimeter of his vision. 

Today was a big step, according to Inoichi. He would be out in public for an unknown duration of time. It’s unlike a mission, with limited people and a set goal. There was an uncertainty to today. There was also a strong anxiety, revolving around an Uchiha. Naruto refused to think about it. He had already decided he would stick to Sakura as if his life depended on it. 

He released himself.

* * *

The Hokage tower created bigger shadows today as if trying to capture the crowd in its blanket of grey. Thankfully, the crowd was too preoccupied with when the ceremony would start to notice the blond weaving through. Even the guards at the entrance barely nodded at his presence, seemingly more concerned with girls in passing.

Keeping his head down, Naruto trekked up the spiraling stairs with a gnawing sensation in his stomach. Focusing on his feet kept the feeling at bay but once Naruto reached the room, he found it doubled in strength. _Should he have just eaten?_ No. His stomach usually sent him straight to the nearest restroom. Muffled voices spoke in jovial tones on the other side of the door. Naruto couldn’t find the energy to turn the knob. He stood there, staring at the wooden frame. Naruto pulled up the collar of his sweater, adjusting his shield. He was losing his nerve. Abruptly, the door swung open, revealing the pig-tailed woman, sporting a slight frown. 

“Were you just gonna stand there all day or come in?” Tsunade grumbled, holding the door wide enough for Naruto to step in. He remained in the same spot, causing Tsunade to sigh and pull him into a warm hug. With the feeling he imagined only a mother could incite, Naruto was compelled to hold her back. “I’m glad you came. Don't push yourself too much, Naruto.” Her voice came out as a soft whisper, too low for anyone else to hear.

He still couldn't curb the feeling growing inside him but her words provided a dam for his unease. That changed considerably since Sasuke was standing over by the windows, looking as still as a barn owl. 

_Maybe the crowd idea was better._

Naruto fingered the edge of his frayed sleeves as Sakura and Kakashi approached him-and Kiba?

“Wow, who would’ve thought you’d make it? I thought this kind of stuff wasn’t your style.” Kiba joked through a wide smile. For some reason, Naruto felt a pinch in his chest seeing his luminescent grin. Receiving an obvious jab in the ribs from Sakura, Kiba cartoonishly doubled over, wheezing out an “I’m sorry.”

“You know, I’m starting to wonder why I asked you to come.” Sakura's brow twitched as she glared at Kibas slow rising figure.

“Now, now, Sakura. Please try to go one day without sending someone to the hospital. You’ll have to treat your victims in the end anyway.” Kakashi drawled. He was already fitted in the Hokage uniform, with the billowing robes sweeping his toned calves. Kakashi seemed to sport the hat in his hands, possibly opting to adorn it when the ceremony begins. 

“You should listen to your sensei more. He’s got a point. I definitely don't want to be treated by my bully,” Kiba choked out, still slightly hunched over from the blow. A small twitch tugged the corner of Naruto's lips upward. The comment made Sakura's neck flush pink and her mouth fell agape to retort.

Tsunade cut her off. “It would be nice to see his ass kicked, Sakura, but I suggest saving it for a less momentous day. We don’t want to spoil Kakashi's time in the spotlight with bickering.” A shade of smugness colored Kiba's face as Sakura took a deep, shaky breath. “I’ll even help you when you plan on doing it.” Tsunade finished with a mischievous smirk. 

In a flash, Kiba turned quiet and pale. Naruto couldn’t help but snort at Kibas expression and felt his smile being pulled further into his cheeks. 

“Maybe next time, you should watch what you say.” A baritone voice spoke up, freezing Naruto's breath. His body subconsciously vibrating with uncontrollable jitters. Naruto kept his eyes fixed on Kakashi's shoulders as the rumbling voice from the corner of the room spoke. “That way you won’t come off as such an idiot.”

Naruto was careful not to look in Sasuke's direction as the focus shifted to him. Like a switch turned off, Kibas comeback barely registered in Naruto's mind, the resulting conversation becoming a series of babbles and muttered hisses. Like a marble plunged into the depths of overlapping linen, Naruto retreated into his headspace of empty fuzziness-a mechanism he developed to prevent him from dredging up anything he didn't want to see in the daylight. It accounted for lapses in time and gaps in his memories, hopefully leading to a faster day and sometimes even less time in the bathtub. 

_Would they notice the shakes?_

“...the ceremony...head out...” Here was Narutos cue to check back in. There was always some sort of trigger to tell him to be present. 

“Guess it's time for me to go downstairs then. I’ll be rooting for you guys from below!” Kiba cheerfully emphasized. Naruto raised his eyes, locked by Kibas toffee-brown ones for the first time since their encounter. With a clap, Kibas hand firmly squeezed Naruto's shoulder. “Good luck,” he said with some visibly hidden intent. His farewell seemed to carry some untranslated message to Naruto, one that everyone else happened to understand. Their sympathetic glance said more than Naruto wanted to hear. With a sinking feeling, Naruto's eyes followed Kiba out the room. 

Everyone else started to shuffle out the room, Naruto included, making sure to stick close to Sakura. Like the march of soldiers, they filed up the final set of stairs leading to the roof. It wasn’t fair that Naruto wasn’t the last one out. In fact he was second to last only to Sasuke- the only pair of eyes on his back he didn't want.

A misstep was all it took. His jitters got the best of him. His back made contact with a hard chest and a large hand encircled Naruto's elbow as he tried to right himself. Naruto looked to his side in surprise and what a mistake it was. 

Soft, inky-dark tufts of thick hair brushed Naruto's forehead and cheek. It contrasted with his lily-white skin and mismatched eyes: one just as depthless and dark as his hair and the other a series of decreasing rings. It reminded him of someone he used to know. Someone he fought long ago. It would bring up memories of someone else too, who frequented hot springs for the view but never went inside. Naruto pushed those memories down.

“You’re never really here, Naruto?” Sasuke's voice, rich with a crackle that rumbled through his chest to tumble into Naruto's back. It sent an involuntary shudder through him. _Fuck. Fuck. He must've felt that._ Naruto's gaze betrayed him, rebelliously taking in the features of the beautiful man before him. He would’ve been lovely to look at, had he not resembled the ghost that haunted Naruto's brief hours of sleep.

Sasuke regarded Naruto through long lashes that caressed his high cheekbones. His elegant eyebrows shot up as Naruto attempted to regain his bearings. With tremors shaking his brittle bones, Naruto jerked away, tears pinching his eyes. 

Up ahead, Sakura had stopped, observing the exchange below her. Allowing Naruto to pass, Sakura gave a strange look at Sasuke before trailing after the blond. Naruto needed to get away from the man. Fast. His mind was already replaying the moment over and over and would definitely continue to do so over the next week. If he were lucky, it would only be a week. The memories Sasuke forced from him were unnatural, like unearthing upside-down trees. It shouldn’t exist. Naruto wouldn’t let it exist. Yet there it was, in all its unholy glory, rearing itself to the forefront of Naruto's mind. Like a series of flashes, the memories bombarded him, as though on autopilot. The door to the roof opened and like a radio increasing in volume, the crowd came into view. 

Naruto was right about today. It wasn’t his imagination. The screams of the crowd morphed into something different today. Shrill and harpy-like, the noise bubbled up memories from a battlefield-one with more than one Uchiha and many limbs. Naruto blinked rapidly, his vision slightly cloudy. The image of the two Konoha founders in the midst of a brawl were plastered on the back of his eyelids, along with the image of a bleeding Hyuuga. _Breath. Breath. Breath._ The world was louder than usual.

* * *

The evening wind relieved the tatami boards, after battling the sun all day. The cool surface was ideal for Koharu Utatane. For Homura Mitokado, not so much. He regarded the ajar door with disdain. Shifting his focus back to Koharu, he continued.

“We could let him have the boy.” Homura let his boredom peek through.

“And do what? Let him be publicly flailed while the rest of the world watches its last Uchiha die a dog's death?” Koharu’s lips turned downward, accentuated by age and agitation. “After what the Uchiha boy did to Danzo, I’d have no quarries but your timing is a bit too late after today. His _sensei_ is now Hokage, let me remind you. I’m sure he wouldn't take kindly to his student being thrown to the Raikage.”

Homura didn’t take his eyes off her. “Then let me remind you that this goes beyond our own village. There isn’t a common enemy anymore as Obito Uchiha has served his purpose. Once the others realize that not all who lost, have lost equally, there will be animosity. And we know, the Raikage isn’t a forgiving man. He’ll accept only blood for his brother.”

“Then we must simply distract them. Let them think our suffering is greater than theirs.” A dragonfly whizzed past them, pausing their conversation, landing on an urn. Koharu continued. “They’ll ask less of us when they think they’re better off.”

Homura shifted his attention to the dragonfly, holding a hand out for it. Lifting off, the insect hovered towards him, taking a jagged path to his palm. “What’s occupying Minato's boy these days?” Closing his palm, Homura caged in the dragonfly.

“Most likely holed up somewhere after what Kabuto's jutsu did to him.” The corners of Koharu's lips unknowingly drooped lower at the thought. She squinted her eyes at Homura when he tightly clenched his palm. “But we can consider this option. Peace was always temporary.”


	4. Chapter 4

***Flashback***

Naruto swiped at his forehead and tried to watch the lesson through squinted eyes. The sun beat down on all of them and the bare perimeter behind the school accentuated the problem. Thoughts of sleeping peacefully at this moment muscled out the situation he was already in: surrounded by his annoying peers. 

A seven-year-old Naruto lazily watched Iruka. Today, they were supposed to learn hand-to-hand combat but the beams of the sunlight brought everyone's gaze down with it. Naruto scrunched up his face as Iruka droned on about the honor of having a worthy opponent and something about underestimating them. Naruto found that he really couldn’t care less as a butterfly yanked his thoughts away. 

"Naruto!" Iruka's commanding shout caused Naruto and a few others to flinch. "Why do I always have a problem with you? Surely you have one ounce of attention in you." Irukas eyebrow twitched in annoyance. 

"I do Iruka-sensei but only for things that aren’t boring." Naruto grinned devilishly. A few snickered but were snuffed out when a fuming Iruka looked around. He began to rub his temples in an attempt to simmer down. The heat seemed to be getting to everyone.

"Shut up, Naruto! Iruka-sensei was saying something important before you started being annoying!" Ino screeched at Naruto from behind Iruka.

"How can Naruto start being annoying if he never stopped?" Another girl joined in to bash him. The rest of the class burst out laughing at her comment. Naruto seemed to have steam coming off of him and it wasn’t from the sun.

"Shut up! That wasn’t even funny!" Naruto shouted, unsuccessful in quieting them. He glared at each one of them. All of them laughed at him- except for one. Naruto glared in that boys direction. 

Sasuke was staring languidly at the ground, between his foot and a lone weed. It seemed as if all that was happening didn't concern him. He wasn't listening to Iruka and even the light that beat down on them all left him unaffected. As if Sasuke sensed Narutos stare, he looked up with a vacant expression, made more empty by the purple shadows under his eyes. Sasuke broke their eye contact as quickly as he made it. Naruto grimaced.

_He must think he's so cool. Almost too cool to laugh with these bastards._

Naruto knew behind these superficial thoughts that it was a stupid reason to be upset at the boy. In fact, he should’ve been happy that there was one less person laughing at him but that wasn't what irked him. It wasn't that Sasuke simply didn't find Inos joke funny. He just didn't care about anything. It appeared as if nothing mattered to Sasuke. 

_What's his problem? Why is he always acting like he can’t be bothered?_

Ino and the rest glanced at Sasuke to reaffirm that they were comedians but were severely let down when Sasuke refused to partake in their joke. Even Sakura, who Naruto found was most tolerant of his behavior, closely eyed the Uchiha after the laughter died down. Evidently, Sakura cared what Sasuke thought, even if those thoughts never concerned her. The lack of attention from Sasuke clearly hurt her from time to time and that struck a nerve with Naruto. 

"Enough, enough.” Iruka continued. “As I was saying before, when you confront your sparring partner, you will both hold out your right hand with the index and middle finger extended, like this." Iruka demonstrated for the children. "Make sure to grip your opponents fingers with your own. This gesture is a sign of…?” Iruka waited. 

“Recognition!” Most of the class shouted in unison. Naruto rolled his eyes.

“Exactly. By doing this, you both recognize the other as your equal. Shinobis do this as a sign of respect for the other. In battle, there are many shinobis that fight without respect for their opposite and that leads to their downfall. So, to get you guys used to the concept, you’ll end your match with this gesture. Understood?" Iruku received a few nods and verbal affirmations from the class. "How about we start the match with the most experienced of us all? Naruto, come up." Iruka cheekily smiled at Naruto who was looking back with disbelief that morphed into rebellion.

"Who says that I was the most experienced?" Naruto argued.

"Your actions speak for themselves. You don't need to listen to me because you know it all already, right?" Iruka announced sarcastically, prompting Naruto to begrudgingly walk over to the center of the area. "Your opponent will also be someone who doesn't pay attention. Sasuke, come here."

The Uchiha walked towards the two and stopped in front of Naruto, a few feet away. "Alright. You both know the rules. Begin." Iruka started them off and backed away, leaving the boys standing in the middle of the courtyard. They backed away from each other in order to encircle one another. Hoots and hollers rang from their classmates, cheering Sasuke on to "kick Narutos butt". This angered Naruto, who felt even more tempted to punch the self-centered heir in the face.

_Who does he think he is? With his stupid hair and stupid attitude._

Naruto continued to fabricate things to dislike about Sasuke until his ego was boosted enough to make the first move. It only took one blurry moment to leave Naruto in a daze, making the class and Naruto wonder how it all took place. He was pinned to the ground and surrounded by dust stirred up by Sasukes rough handling. Naruto stared up at his attacker with wide eyes to find eyes that burned a familiar feeling into him. 

Although distant and certainly not meant for Naruto, Sasukes eyes broiled with overflowing resentment and loathing.

Naruto felt an uneasy surge of concern for the boy on top of him but it vanished as Sasukes cool mask slipped back into place. Sasuke rose gracefully, leaving a stunned Naruto on the ground.

Staggering to his feet, Naruto stammered for the right words of redemption. "Hey wait! He cheated!" Naruto offered to Iruka. Irukas opinion seemed unaltered.

"No, you're weak." Sasuke harbored a small smirk for Naruto and his words received a few giggles from the girls.

"Urgh..!" Naruto attempted to charge at him but Iruka was quick to intervene.

"I want **both** of you to practice what we learned. The match is finished. Maintain a level of respect." Iruka snapped but stepped back, allowing the boys space to come to terms with his demand.

They both reached out but instead of linking their two fingers they grabbed the others shirts, ready to brawl. Iruka immediately moved to break the two up, as the class grew rowdy. Naruto gave Sasuke a long look before he turned around and hopped the fence that caged them in. He was done with this ridiculous favoritism. Iruka was already commanding him to come back but Naruto kept moving. Before he was fully out of sight, Naruto turned around to look at Sasuke. Those eyes were haunting him. That feeling radiating from them was far too familiar to Naruto but he wondered what that feeling was doing inside of Sasuke. Even the distant booing of the crowd couldn’t distract him from those eyes. Naruto adjusted the goggles atop of his head as he sprinted, his mind swirling with thoughts of Sasuke.

* * *

It didn't take long for him to get home but when he did, he made a beeline for his bedroom. Naruto found that his built-up anger left him shaking. Inside his bedroom, he hung the stuffed punching bag that resembled Sasuke above his bed. Upon that puppet, Naruto unleashed his full fury. It wasn't long before he was panting, tired, and hungry. Naruto slipped off the bed to make his way to the kitchen. His footsteps tended to echo in the apartment. He reached around his cabinets for some instant ramen but his shoulders gradually slumped as he continued to find nothing. 

_Ugh, I hate grocery shopping._

Retrieving his keys and frog wallet, he left the apartment. The heavy door shut close but before Naruto could lock it, he caught movement in the corner of his eyes. It was the butterfly from before- the same stupid butterfly that got him in trouble.

"You wait right there!" Naruto threatened the insect before he heaved the door open. Naruto hastily opened the cabinet under the sink in the kitchen. There, his hand grabbed his only jar. He sprinted out of the house to find that the butterfly didn't listen to his threat. It was a few feet away from his door yet within sight. With a fire in his eyes, Naruto locked his door and went in chase of the butterfly. 

Narutos tactic involved jumping with the open jar in one hand and the lid in the other to trap the insect; however, the butterfly was crafty and led him all around town. It perched on merchandise which Naruto accidentally broke, making a mess wherever he went in his futile pursuit to capture the insect. What followed him was a slew of curses from the shop owners and villagers, as he left their shops, carts, and front porches a mess. That didn’t bother Naruto as he single-mindedly chased the butterfly until he reached a plain, grassy field. 

The sun had already set and the moon pushed past the clouds to showcase its marked face. The butterfly chose to perch itself on a flower this time and Naruto approached it slowly. "Stay still. Stay very still." Naruto cooed. It seemed that the butterfly was tired of the cat and mouse chase as it stood still enough for Naruto to capture it in the jar.

A hard sigh slipped from Naruto. "Finally caught you!" Naruto yelled as he screwed the lid back on the jar. The butterfly flew around a bit in the jar before landing at the bottom.

"Look what we have here. The towns biggest brat catching butterflies like a little pansy." A sharp voice behind Naruto caused him to turn around with a retort.

"Who are you calling a pan..." Narutos voice faded as he saw that there were five taller boys near him. They seemed to be in their teens of varying ages. But that wasn't what stopped Naruto. He saw how they looked at him. It was the way most villagers did but there was a dangerous glint behind their eyes. It was like he was a piece of meat. It scared him. Their grins seemed to grow impossibly wide as they saw the flash of fear in Narutos eyes.

"Hey, guys?” One of them addressed his friends, his gaze not straying Narutos petrified face. “You remember when this bitch killed my mom?" The teen spat, his voice laced with menace. The group was moving slowly, surrounding Naruto. 

"I didn't do anything to your mom," Naruto spat back. Another one spoke up but from behind him.

“Sure you did. Just like how you cause every bad thing to happen in this village.”

Narutos brows knitted together. “The only bad thing to happen in this village is that they haven't kicked you idiots out.”

The first one who spoke, presumably the leader, let out a mirthless laugh. “You got some nerve, kid. Talking back to those whose lives you’ve ruined. Sucks that I’m going to beat the shit out of you.”

In a mad attempt to get past them, Naruto charged at a gap in their circle. It wasn’t fast enough as the teens closed the gap and grabbed at him.

"Hey! Get off me!" Naruto panicked as the one grabbing him yanked both his arms behind his back, immobilizing him. The jar slipped from his hand and was snatched up by the group leader.

“Well look at that. I’m sure you don't need this, right? I guess we’ll take this as payment for all you’ve done.” The leader chucked the jar to his friend, sending Naruto into a fit of rage. The teens laughed as they began to throw the jar between themselves. Naruto immediately stomped on the foot of his captor and broke free from the hold. He ran from one person to the next as they formed a circle to throw the jar around. The teens laughed as they watched the misery spew from Naruto as he desperately ran back and forth. 

When the jar reached the leader again, he didn’t throw it. Instead, he opted to collide his fist with Narutos moving form, splitting the skin on Narutos cheekbone. Laughter ensued from the teens, echoing in the field. Instead of getting up, Naruto decided he would play dirty too. His fist flew into the leaders groin, effectively causing the teen to double over, allowing Naruto to yank the jar from his grip. He ran for his life.

Behind him he heard shouts, then the fast crunch of grass. Narutos heart pumped in his ears and he felt as if his lungs couldn't take in air fast enough. His legs moved too slowly for his liking and his arms swung uncoordinated. The gang was catching up and panic started to settle in every limb of Narutos. A bit of reprieve filled him as he saw a busy street appear at his side. Naruto took a sharp turn and wove through the crowded street. The vendors seemed to slow the teens down since they weren't small enough to creep in between them. Naruto used this tactic to escape and it was working as he heard cursing and shouting from the teens to be further and further away. It all seemed well until Naruto felt he needed to turn around to see their progress. He didn't notice a boy in front of him and so they crashed into each other. Naruto rubbed his head as he got up from the floor. He looked up to see Sasuke on the floor too, rubbing his elbow and grimacing at him.

"Watch where you're going, idiot," Sasuke hissed as he stood up and brushed the dirt off his pants. Naruto collected his wallet and jar from the floor and looked back to see the teens had spotted him. They were also glaring at Sasuke. Instinctively, Naruto grabbed Sasukes hand and pulled him away.

"Run!" Naruto howled.

"What are you doing?" Sasuke questioned, unaware of the chase.

"Just **run**!" The two took off as Sasuke realized who was after them. They knocked people over and stepped on a few feet. Naruto and Sasuke seemed to flow through the crowd, and past the flashing lights that lined them. They somehow confused the group and slipped into a cramped alley. Facing each other, their legs tightly leaned against one another. Naruto put a hand over his own mouth to lessen his noisy breathing. He could feel his body pumping with excitement. They both listened quietly to the street sounds. When they were sure the coast was clear, they let out sighs of relief. 

Naruto suddenly panicked as he remembered how they threw his jar around with the butterfly in it. Turning the jar in front of him, he felt his chest tighten. The butterfly's wings were crumbling at the edges and it lay on its back, legs curled toward the center of its body. For some reason, tears stung Narutos eyes. Realizing this, Naruto hid his head behind his knees so as to not show the other boy his weakness. They remained like that for a few moments: Naruto silently weeping, and Sasuke stunned at his inability to console the weeping boy. Although Naruto didn’t notice, Sasuke was, for once, bothered. He recognized Narutos pain. It was loss.

Naruto wiped whatever tears remained with the back of his arm. He didn't bother to glance at Sasuke as he left the jar at his feet and left the cramped space to go home.

* * *

His legs felt like goop from all that vigorous running. The street lights flickered in this part of town. A gentle breeze pushed old newspapers around. There was an eerie silence that Naruto didn't notice. There were also whispers that Naruto didn't notice.

"Did you really think you could get away from us?"

Narutos eyes grew as someone grabbed his shirt, dragging him backward. Terror filled Naruto as he yelled for help when he was thrown on the ground. The teens began to kick him and bellow profanities in his direction. Hot tears squeezed out of Narutos eyes as he curled up. His arms wrapped around his head and he pulled his knees to his chest. It seemed as if the beating lasted for hours until...it suddenly stopped. Naruto dared to open one eye only to see no one around. Slowly, he opened both eyes and sat up to see a single man. Groaning, he observed the group was running away. Naruto shifted his gaze back onto the man standing before him. 

_So he chased them away, huh?_

The man crouched down to meet him at eye level. "Are you alright?" A calm voice laced with boredom greeted him from behind that mask. It was a strange mask, painted to resemble a dog, with red and black markings. Naruto nodded to him and in response, the man reached out and helped Naruto up. Naruto noticed that the strangers outstretched arm had a red, swirling tattoo. His thick hair was swooped messily to one side as if he slept on it and it looked strangely silver. 

_His hair color is weirder than Sakuras._

The stranger turned around and crouched down. Naruto scratched his head. "What are you doing?" Naruto inquired.

The man turned his head toward him, still in the same position, and said, "I'm going to drop you home so get on my back." Naruto could feel a sweat drop from his forehead.

"I think I could go home by myself," Naruto muttered uncomfortably.

"Suit yourself," The silver shinobi started. "But if those guys come back, don't look back and wish I dropped you off." The man started to stand up slowly, giving Naruto time to weigh his options.

"Wait! Take me home," Naruto hurriedly vocalized before the man rose completely.

"Nice to know you have something other than an empty head on your shoulders," The man joshed teasingly. Naruto frowned but climbed the shinobi anyway. As they leaped into the air, Naruto was in awe at how high he was off the ground. The town appeared smaller and insignificant. His mouth gaped open.

"Be careful. You don't want any bugs getting in there," The man said and immediately, Naruto clamped his mouth shut. Shockingly, they reached his house in record time, making Naruto frown at a thought.

"How do you know where I live?" Naruto demanded. The man bashfully rubbed the back of his neck and mumbled some lame, inaudible excuse. Naruto ignored the lackluster explanation and turned to open his door, only to remember that he should thank the man. He swiveled on his feet but found no one in sight. Standing dumbfounded at the stealth of the shinobi, Naruto blinked for a moment before retreating back to his apartment. He charged into his room and leaped onto his bed to think about the silver shinobi. Naruto wanted to be like him. He wanted to be strong and fight off his enemies. He had enough of those. Even if he had to hide behind a mask, Naruto wanted to send his foes running off. Yet, without foresight and wisdom, Naruto really didn’t understand what he was asking for. 

***Flashback end***

* * *

Fingering through the sheets of paper on his bed, Naruto went through the details of the mission again. In a rounded team consisting of Sakura and a few others, Naruto was to assist Iwagakure nin in identifying an unknown threat surrounding the village. Strangely, travelers that left Iwagakure never made it past the rocky mountain ranges, let alone back to the village. 

Unknowingly, Naruto rubbed the seal on his belly. His mind has been quiet ever since then. Just when he and Kurama were starting to work things out... 

Looking at the street below from his window, Naruto silently thanked Inochi. The man made good on his promise. Maybe now things would start to feel normal. Maybe Naruto would start to move forward.


End file.
